1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to a locking system for connecting a handle or pole (hereinafter “handle”) to an implement or tool (hereinafter “implement”). More particularly, the present disclosure is related to a system for selectively locking and unlocking a threaded connection between a handle and an implement.
2. Description of Related Art
It is often desirable to use an extension handle in conjunction with an implement to reach places that are otherwise hard to reach. For example, a painter may use an extension handle in conjunction with a paint roller to paint high walls or ceilings. Or, for example, a person may use an extension handle in conjunction with a mop head in order to more easily clean floors. There are many situations and tasks that can be simplified by attaching an extension handle to an implement.
It is desirable that the system also provides a means for quickly and easily detaching the extension handle from the implement. This feature not only facilitates packaging and storage but it also enables suppliers to keep a stock of similar handles, which may be supplied for use with a variety of implements.
This is also beneficial for a consumer who may only need to buy one or a small number of handles for use with a variety of tools in varying situations. An additional benefit to being able to quickly detach the handle from the implement, reveals itself when either part is damaged or breaks. One can simply detach the two parts and replace the part that is malfunctioning.
Currently, a number of systems for connecting a handle and an implement are being sold. In one common system, the handle has an externally threaded spigot that may be screwed into an internally threaded socket on the implement. For cheapness and ease of manufacture, the components are often formed from plastics.
Unfortunately, use of the implement often results in forces on the implement that are sufficient to unthread the implement from the handle.
Many complex and/or difficult to operate systems have been proposed to lock the implement to the tool to prevent the implement from unthreading from the handle during use.
However, there is a need for a system having a minimal number of parts that will quickly and easily thread and lock a handle and an implement to one another.